Tell Me
by makasarili
Summary: Tsuzuki says goodbye to another partner. Songfic. "Tell Me" by Joey Albert.


Summary: Tsuzuki says goodbye to another partner. Songfic. "Tell Me" was sung by Joey Albert.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yami No Matsuei. I do not own the song "Tell Me". I know that and I don't need anyone to tell me that. Please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
What would be helpful and appreciated would be for someone to tell me how I can write better.  
  
Lyrics are marked of by ( ).  
  
Thank you to:  
  
To those who read this and any of my other submissions.  
  
To those who choose not to flame even if they read something they could not agree with.  
  
To those who liked what I have written and encouraged me to write more.  
  
To those who reviewed.  
  
Thank you so very much to Yoko Matushita for creating Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Tsuzuki's POV.  
  
-------------  
  
Tell Me  
  
(There are nights when I can't help but cry)  
  
I'm home. I'm home and alone. Alone again.  
  
I am just able to lock the door of my apartment behind me before I feel overwhelmed.  
  
I should be used to this, but I just can't seem to do it. The mere memory brings tears to my eyes. I should be used to my job. but no. no matter how many times. it still hurts me. to do this dirty job as "Death". I let myself cry now. No one is here to see... because no one ever stays.  
  
(And I wonder why you had to leave me.)  
  
The loss of another life. when I am not dealing with that. it's the loss of another 'partner'. There is no one here but me.  
  
"Really Tsuzuki-san it's for the best."  
  
My heart hurts I lean against the door.  
  
(Why did it have to end so soon?)  
  
It always ends like this, just when I think it's going to last. I would be in the Guinness' book of world records for Meifu if there was one. I have had the most partners. I would even hold the record for the shortest partnership.  
  
I should know better than to give my heart away, it always ends like this.  
  
(When you said that you would never leave me.)  
  
Yet with each partner I am assigned there is the secret hope that they would stay. Some take it as a challenge. I guess they thought they could handle it, until something happens. Something always happens. I should know better. I should know.  
  
They eat their words in the end about being able to stay with me.  
  
(Tell me, where did I go wrong?)  
  
I can never change their mind. I always mess things up. I have been told I just wouldn't understand. They tell me it's not me but it's a lie, and I know it. It must have been my fault; whose fault would it be, if it wasn't mine?  
  
(What did I do to make you change your mind completely?)  
  
They tell me a lot of other things except how I can get them to stay with me.  
  
It's not my fault. I am too kind. I am too clumsy. We just don't match. It's better this way. They have more ambition that I do. I am as useful as a candle in broad daylight. I am too Tsuzuki.  
  
(When I thought this love would never end)  
  
Here I am alone.again. must it always be this way? What is that promise at weddings? Till death do us part? It doesn't apply to us. It doesn't apply to me. I am already dead.  
  
But then again it does apply after all I am "Death". I guess they could change it to till Tsuzuki do us part. I mean I am the screw up.  
  
I always bring things to an end. I tried to take care of them. I really did, but it doesn't change the fact that I really failed. I always let them down somehow. My secret hope dashed again and again.  
  
(But if this love's not ours to have)  
  
There are choices and they made choices that don't include me. Looking for a better partner. a better assignment. something better.  
  
Sometimes it was Enma's decision.  
  
It's for their good to move on. They deserve better. They deserve better than me.  
  
(I'll let it go with your goodbye.)  
  
I don't want to be selfish by holding them back.  
  
I'm used to this.  
  
I'm used to this.  
  
I'm used to this. I keep telling myself over and over but the tears don't stop from falling. I sink to the floor curling up to a ball. The tears don't stop.  
  
I need a drink.  
  
OWARI  
  
-----------  
  
I don't think he was saying goodbye to Tatsumi or Hisoka, just one of his countless partners in between. If you think otherwise, that's your opinion and you are entitled it.  
  
You have something to tell me? Hit the review button. 


End file.
